Marry You
by Karina Castillo
Summary: Lo que en una hermosa noche como un tonto juego empezó, en una bonita historia de amor acabo. Inspirada en la canción Marry You -Bruno Mars


Este fic, es dedicado especialmente a una de mis buenas amigas **Verónica Pereyra** ¡feliz cumpleaños nena! Dios te bendiga y espero disfrutes de este O.S.

Inspirado en la canción **Marry you**

Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía.

* * *

Un ángel cayó en mi vida, y yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos.

Todo comenzó una mañana tan común como cualquier otra.

_Rosalie Hale, llego a mi vida cuando su familia se mudo a Forks un pueblo bastante aburrido para que dos prestigiados abogados llegaran habitarlo junto con dos adolescentes, ella y su hermano mayor Jasper con el cual comparto la misma edad._

_Estaba ese día podando el césped ya que mi madre me había obligado a ello o si no me quedaría una semana castigado, por no cumplir con mis obligaciones, estaba tan aburrido paseando con la estúpida maquina quien parecía reírse de mi, cuando un enorme camión aparco en la casa de al lado, seguido por otro auto._

_Como todo curioso camine hasta los arbustos que apenas llegaban a mitad de mi cintura, pero que gracias a dios dividían la casa._

_Un ángel bajo de un carro, sus cabellos rubios caían en cascada por su cintura adornando las pequeñas caderas, sus largas piernas cremosas se veían magnificas en esos diminutos shorts, la camisa de tirantes azul cielo enmarcaba sus pechos, haciendo la verse condenadamente sexy._

_Mi amigo se levanto ante semejante entusiasmo en el momento en que sus ojos quedaron enganchados a los míos, mis pantalones querían romperse._

_Dos luceros azules, adornaban aquella preciosidad, tenía el mar ante mis ojos._

_Pero todo paso a segundo término cuando me di cuenta que aquel mar, estaba luchando contra una gran tormenta._

_._

_._

_._

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces ahora soy un joven de veintiún años quien sigue estúpidamente enamorado de aquellos hermosos luceros.

Quien sigue teniendo erecciones cada vez que ella me sorprende, como la última vez que nadamos en la alberca de su casa, salió luciendo un espectacular traje de dos piezas rojo, quien cubría muy poco y dejaba a la imaginación mucho…tuve que quedarme lo mas lejos de ella y titiritando por el aire que se había vuelto algo fresco, esperando a que mi amigo se calmara.

He llegado a pensar que algún día moriré de una erección, aunque la autora de dichos paros no llegue a saber lo que causa en mí.

Por eso prefiero ser su mejor amigo a no ser nada.

Apretar los puños cada vez que un chico se acerca a ella.

Controlar los celos, cada vez que alguien la invita a salir.

Claro Rosalie jamás a aceptado salir con ellos, jamás ha tenido una relación y yo sé el por qué y aunque la entiendo, me duele saber que tal vez nunca haya esperanzas para mí.

_Flash Black_

_Tres semanas después de la llegada de los Hale, mis padres habían hecho una cena a casa para invitarlos, los habíamos conocido, eran personas agradables a pesar de ser muy prestigiosos en Seattle. _

_Congenié con Jasper al instante, el estaría en mi misma escuela, era un chico bastante parlanchín detrás de esa fachada de seriedad._

_Ella, mi diosa era otro caso, había estado muy callada toda la cena, su mirada siempre hacia el plato, solo hablaba lo necesario._

_Decidí ese día, que quería saber el por qué de su comportamiento, ¡hay había algo!_

_Me jure a mi mismo que haría todo por conseguir que esa chica volviera a brillar como la foto en la que aparecía en la estancia de su casa._

_Que como vi la foto, tal vez solo tal vez use el viejo truco de "dice mi mama que si le regala una tasita de azúcar por favor", suelo ser un poco impulsivo, papa siempre dice cuando vas a madurar Em, yo solo me encojo de hombros y el niega divertido._

_Bueno en lo que estaba, en esa foto una Rosalie deslumbraba entre su hermano y sus padres, su sonrisa era algo único que con el paso del tiempo volvió a reaparecer, pero el brillo de sus ojos, es algo que aun no aparece en ella._

_Aun lucha contra sus fantasmas, pero yo estaré hay sujetando su mano y luchando con ella._

_Ella a pesar de querer encerrarse en su mundo, falló al toparse conmigo._

_Desde ese día busque cualquier pretexto para que ella empezara hablar conmigo, de un "buenos días", "buenas tardes" o "buenas noches "con el tiempo se volvió un "hola Emmett"._

_Fui muy persistente, acechaba sobre mi ventana esperando que ella apareciera por la suya, coincidencia o dios me ama y puso la habitación de Rose, directo a mi ventana._

_Todos los días lanzaba una pelotita con un mensaje amarrado en ella._

"_buenos días sol", "Buen día para ti cariño", entre otros cariñosos saludos los cuales ella respondía siempre con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía tan correcto tratarla de esa manera y a ella parecía tan cómoda, que me encantaba._

_._

_._

_._

_Fue una noche después de un año de saludos amigables que me la encontré llorando a unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, venia caminando con su mochila abrazada entre sus brazos, frene mi bicicleta, vamos no se rían, mis padres no querían soltarme su auto y era eso o venirme caminando._

_Como decía, baje de mi medio de transporte y le grite:_

—_Rosalie_ —_sentí que se tensaba, pero solo fue por unos segundos y empezó a caminar más de prisa. _

—_Rosalie_ —_ grite llegando a su lado y tomándola de la mano._

_Ella brinco ante mi toque y volteo a verme, gemí al verla, lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro, tenía la mejilla roja, estaba seguro que era un golpe, su uniforme estaba manchado de lodo y su pelo desordenado ahora que la veía bien._

— _¿Qué…que te paso?_ —_la pregunta sonó estúpida, pero sentía la rabia correr por mi cuerpo._

—_Na…nada-_ —_tembló y su cara se arrugo, vi la dirección de sus manos estaba agarrándose un costado._

— _¡Qué te hicieron y no me mientas!_—_exigí preocupado._

—_Fue…solo una pelea_ —_sus ojos me miraron, revelándome una tristeza infinita._

_Sin poder evitarlo mis manos se abrieron y la rodearon tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por esa chica, pensé que me rechazaría pero sin duda se aferro a mí, como si subida dependiera de la mía, ella necesita a alguien y ese alguien había sido yo._

_Camine con ella hacia un árbol y la hice sentarse en mi regazo -¿quieres hablarme de ello?- me atreví a preguntar._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y enterró su cara en mi pecho, derramando mas lagrimas._

—_dios Rose, no llores_ —_le pedí, no podía verla sufrir, mi pecho se encogía y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mas que gustarme, más que atraerme, la quería, si yo quería a Rosalie Hale._

_Hice lo que alguien quien verdaderamente ama, apoyarla y estar para ella _—_ sé que es algo difícil y que soy un chico, pero_ —_me detuve no sabía si continuar o no, opte por lo segundo madurar como decían mis padres_ —_te vera bien hablar Rose, se que algo te paso, se que algo te hicieron y yo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti hoy y siempre_ —_una promesa del corazón, salió en esos momentos._

_Ella levanto su cara y me miro por unos segundos su mano hizo camino propio y acaricio mi mejilla, cerré los ojos permitiéndome disfrutar de sus caricias, su suave piel, su olor, quito su mano y me sentí vacio._

_Abrí mis ojos, viendo a la preciosa diosa que me veía detenidamente _—_cuando cumplí catorce años, estaba tan emocionada por qué me habían dado permiso de asistir a una fiesta de mis amigas que me vestí con un hermoso vestido y partí a su casa- suspiro _—_cuando llegue me asuste un poco por que todo mundo bebía alcohol, yo decline su ofrecimiento muchas veces, sabía que si tomaba mis padres me castigarían y no volverían a confiar en mí- cerro los ojos por unos momentos y después los abrió supe que lo peor se acercaba._

—_si te duele no sigas_ —_ le rogué, jamás en la vida había visto tal sufrimiento._

_Ella negó _—_tienes razón, debo sacarlo de mí y seguir viviendo_—_yo asentí esperando a que continuase._

—_juro por dios que no bebí, solo recuerdo haber tomado un refresco-sus lagrimas empezaron a caer_ —_después de eso amanecí desnuda con un chico mucho mayor que yo, tenía varios moretones en mis brazos y piernas, no recordaba nada mas, tenia mordidas en mis pechos _—_ella empezó a llorar y yo la abrace brindándole el apoyo que necesitaba en estos momentos _—_el aun seguía dormido, así que busque mi ropa me vestí y salí de ahí a toda prisa, me dije a mi misma que si me proponía olvidarlo lo haría, ni mis padres ni mi hermano se dieron cuenta, y lo olvide, lo enterré en lo más profundo de mi alma, y así fueron las primeras dos semanas, hasta que un día que llegue a la escuela- un sollozo le impidió continuar, deje que se desahogara, ella lo necesitaba_ —_ cuando llegue había miles de fotos en todas partes, en esas fotos aparecíamos él y yo, desnudos durmiendo.-_

—_oh Rose. Siento tanto lo que te sucedió, el no recordad debe ser mas difícil para ti,- le dije consolándola _—_ ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tus padres?_ —

—_no quería que dejaran de quererme, no quería que pensaran lo peor de mi, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que paso esa noche, pero no importa, nada importa, mis padres y mi hermano se enteraron, se avergonzaron de mi por no haberles dicho, perdí su confianza, todo el mundo hablaba de la zorra que era, todo el mundo nos tachaba con la vista, por eso nos mudamos por mi culpa, arruine sus vidas y ellos aun sigue ahí para mí_ —_como alguien podía pasar por tanto y seguir luchando, ella sin duda era una guerrera._

—_¿y lo que te paso hoy?_ —_pregunte preocupado de sus golpes._

—_en cualquier parte hay gente mala_—_murmuro_—_tienen meses humillándome y diciéndome de cosas, pero hoy explote, créeme Laurent quedo peor que yo- y ella sonrió._

_Y su sonrisa fue como ver un amanecer_—_no estás sola, no mas_ —_esa fue la primera vez que pude ver en los ojos de Rosalie Hale un atisbo de esperanza._

_Fin del Flash Black_

Ahora ella está a punto de cumplir años, sus padres han tenido que salir de emergencia, hubo un problema con uno de los casos que están llevando y estarían fuera por dos semanas, pero prometieron celebrar cuando volvieran.

Y Jasper se había ido aprovechando el puente estudiantil a una cabaña con Alice, mi prima por parte de la familia de mama, se conocieron el año pasado en mi cumpleaños y lo demás no hace falta contarlo, solo digamos que parecen conejos.

Así que trace un plan para festejar su mayoría de edad, tenía todo planeado y esperaba que ella aceptara.

.

.

.

Era una noche común como cualquier otra, caminábamos tomados de las manos como solíamos hacerlo desde hace dos años, solo ella sabía que había una parte en mi corazón, que haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír, ver sus ojos brillar…

Me convierto en un romántico empedernido cuando en mis brazos esta, cometo locura tras locura y solo por ella.

Vivo por ella, hago que sus días tristes sean felices, no importa el precio, no importa andar en calzoncillos por el parque si con eso consigo que sus ojos vuelvan a vivir, soporto el horrible apodo que me puso, es mas ahora lo amo.

Se los diré pero no se rían vale, "Osito", si como si no pudieran evitarlo adelante a soltar las carcajadas.

Pero no importa, todo lo que puedo darle es poco, comparado con lo que ella significa para mí.

Ella llego a mi vida como una flor con espinas, día a día trato de que quede libre de ellas…

—Em —su dulce voz me despertó de mis recuerdos –gracias —susurro cuando mis ojos se engancharon al mar profundo que vivía en ella.

—De nada, sabes que me encanta caminar contigo- ella asintió y seguimos nuestro paseo.

Ahora o nunca me dije a mi mismo- Rose, quiero proponerte algo—hice mis cejas hacia arriba cómicamente logrando que ella riera, amaba hacerla feliz. —Tu cumpleaños es en dos días —sonreí agradeciendo a sus padres al traer al mundo a tan hermosa chica.

—enserio Oso, si no me lo dices no me acuerdo —bufe por el odio/amoroso apodo.

—Rose, deja de ser sarcástica —le dije pellizcando su mejilla suavemente.

— ¡oye! —se quejo dándome un manotazo en mi mano —no tengo cuatro años para que me pellizques las mejillas como una bebe-

—sí, señorita pronto seré grande, como decía te tengo una propuesta, aceptarías venir conmigo a las Vegas, la pasaríamos genial celebraríamos tu cumpleaños, nos hospedaríamos en el hotel Circus, que además es un casino, seria grandioso Rose, solos tu y yo disfrutando el mundo, siendo libres—bueno mi discurso estaba terminado ahora venia la parte en donde en donde me decía que gracias pero estaba loco o en la que aceptaba y brincamos como niños de la emoción.

Ella se limito a mirarme, estaba seguro que veía mi nerviosismo haciendo acto de presencia en mi, cosa no muy común.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y sentía el peso caer y caer. —Seria genial—grito emocionada —oh Em, eres el mejor —brinco hacia mí, la atrape y sentí mi cuerpo arder por una deliciosa sensación, ella estaba con sus caderas rodeándome tan cerca como jamás lo había estado, sus labios presionaron mi cuello- gracias-susurro, mi amigo comenzó a despertar y yo empecé a recorrer todos los escenarios asquerosos para hacerlo bajar de aquel levantón.

Mierda…mierda…mi papa en un baby dol de mi madre, Alice y Jasper teniendo sexo, rápido…rápido…piensa más.

El profesor Barner en tanga…. Mike Newton y Eric Jorkie besándose.

¡Lo conseguí!, brinde por mi victoria, mi amigo volvía a invernar.

Rose me miro apenada tras darse cuenta en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, le sonreí para que viera que todo estaba bien — ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto bajándose de mi —extrañe inmediato su calor, su olor.

— ¿te parece bien a las siete de la mañana? —Ella asintió —llegaríamos en unas tres horas y aprovecharíamos el fin de semana, va ser genial Rose —ella me sonrió y volvió abrazarme.

—si es contigo, se que será genial Em- asentí sintiendo mi pecho inflamarse ante sus palabras. —pero?... y los gastos- su cara se desencajo tristemente.

Tome su mentón y lo levante —no te preocupes por eso tengo un dinero ahorrado y es más que suficiente para que disfrutemos —

—pero es tu dinero, no puedo…no— iba a empezar a negar pero hable de nuevo.

—escúchame bien Rose —ella enfoco sus hermosos ojos en mi —es mi dinero y yo decido como gastarlo y lo que quiero hacer es perderme en las vegas por el fin de semana contigo- lo medito unos segundos y después sonrió, yo sabía que había ganado.

.

.

.

Mis padres se habían ido de vacaciones por el fin de semana y no me dieron ni tiempo a decirles mis planes.

Así que solo les deje una nota por si regresaban antes y no me encontraban.

Íbamos en el taxi rumbo al hotel, Rose iba mirando admirando todo—siempre quise venir a las vegas, papa jamás quiso…decía que era una perdición, yo no lo creo —

Se veía tan hermosa con esos pantalones enfundados color blanco y esa blusa roja de tirantes, llevaba el pelo en una coleta con algunos mechones sueltos y unos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con la blusa.

—vamos a divertirnos, te lo prometo —y yo siempre cumplía mis promesas.

Después de llegar y confirmar la reservación nos asignaron la habitación 469 con cama doble, Rose se negó a que rentara dos habitaciones, dijo que era absurdo cuando podíamos dormir uno en cada cama, acepte para evitar hacerla enojar, por que cuando Rosalie Hale se enoja, que dios se apiade de uno.

—vamos a comer Rose — le dije cuando salí del baño.

—si por favor —un puchero salió de sus labios, haciéndome reír.

La tome de la mano y fuimos directo al ascensor.

Una vez que llegamos a la recepción, salimos hacia el exterior, el sol nos pego regalándonos un maravilloso día por delante.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que éramos pareja _y solo yo sé cuanto quisiera que fuera realidad._

Llegamos a un restaurante de comida mexicana y decidimos probar.

Una chica con muy poco uniforme se acerco a nuestra mesa — ¿Qué te puedo servir?—sus labios sonrieron coquetamente.

—unos chilaquiles por favor, y para ti Rose—la chica miro a Rose un segundo y la ignoro volviendo su atención a mí. Esto era incomodo.

—quiero probar el chile relleno- ella tenía su ceño fruncido, apuesto que miles de palabrotas iban dirigidas a la mesera.

—¿es todo guapo?—mierda me dijo guapo, así o más directa.

—y dos coca-colas —ella sonrió una vez más y se alejo contoneando su cuerpo.

—si será puta- gruño Rose.

—Rose- exclame —solo ignórala —ella asintió no muy convencida.

La misma chica regreso con nuestros pedidos, y una vez más se retiro sonriéndome.

—esto esta bueno pero pica- dije después de varios bocados.

—de acuerdo contigo —dijo Rose bebiendo de su refresco.

La chica regreso y roso "accidentalmente" su mano con la mía, esa ni yo me la creí.

Y eso fue el detonador.

¡CABUM!

—mira perra…puedes dejar de ligarte a mi hombre —Rose se levanto y cruzo sus brazos en jarra —ya me canse de tus estúpidos trucos, es mío —mierda eso me excito, cuando de esos labios salió "mi hombre" y "es mío", me sentí en el mismísimo cielo.

—pues es mucho hombre, para una niña- uff chica acabas de firmar la sentencia.

—es mucho hombre, pero te lo repito es mío —tomo el vaso de la coca- cola y lo vacio en la cabeza de la chica, ella abrió los ojos y retrocedió—así que aléjate o te arrancare pelo por pelo ridícula imitación de rubio que tienes —

Sentí el tacto de su mano –vámonos Em, aquí apesta —jalo de mi, y caminamos en silencio.

—mierda Rose — logre decir —acuérdame por qué debo no hacerte enfadar —dije rompiendo en carcajadas al recordar el artecado con la pobre chica.

—te comía con los ojos, odio ese tipo de chicas- negó con la cabeza —si tienes pareja deben de respetar eso, no ser unas put —entrecerré mis ojos mirándola —zorras —dijo rodando los ojos, sabía que odiaba que dijera tales palabrotas.

Decidí llevarla al centro comercial -¿quieres un helado?- pregunte tras de ella.

—me encantaría —pedí dos helados que degustamos como niños pequeños.

—espera aquí Rose, ahora vuelvo —ella se sentó en una banca obedientemente.

Mire la joyería por donde habíamos pasado y entre, me acerque al lugar donde Rose se había quedado mirando y le pedí a la señorita que me mostrara el collar donde colgaba una mariposa, era hermoso de oro blanco y la mariposa tenia piedrecillas blancas.

Mire el precio, _ella vale más que eso, pensé. Y su felicidad no tiene precio_ —lo quiero —le dije a la señorita y le entregue mi tarjeta.

Después de obtener el obsequio de cumpleaños para Rose, nos encaminamos al hotel para prepararnos para la cena, ella iba admirando cada lugar de esta enorme ciudad.

—a las 8 tenemos la reservación —le dije atrayendo su atención—tenemos tiempo suficiente para alistarnos —le avise, por que como toda mujer, tarda siglos en cambiarse.

—¿a dónde me llevaras? — pregunto sacando su labio inferior.

—oh pequeña diablilla, no vas a jugar sucio…no te diré —y era verdad quería que fuera sorpresa.

—por fis Osito —sus ojitos de cordero a medio morir, hacían acto de presencia.

—soy aprueba de pucheros, ojos de cordero a medio morir, amenazas verbales, amenazas físicas —me cruce de brazos, dejándole saber que nada me haría arruinar su noche.

Bufo —como digas —con todo el orgullo que aún conservaba, puso fin a su petición.

Me despedí de una Rosalie furiosa dejándola sola para que se arreglara, baje para verificar si el salón que rente estaba tal y como lo había pedido.

No me decepcionaron era lo que esperaba y sabia que le encantaría a Rose.

Cuando termine de ponerme la camisa, salí a la otra habitación donde un ángel había bajado del cielo para venir a visitarme, una diosa se había caído del Olimpo sin lugar a dudas.

—te ves preciosa —mi voz hiso dar un brinco a Rose, quien estaba vestida por un hermoso vestido rojo palabra de honor, le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

—gracias —susurro algo cohibida.

Camine hacia ella y tome su mano dejando un pequeño beso en el dorso de su mano —cualquier palabra para alabarte se queda corta, estas hermosísima Rosalie Hale —ese maquillaje le daba un aire más maduro y misterioso.

—tu luces muy guapo Em — recorrió mi cuerpo sin pena, una sonrisa coqueta apareció.- ahora vamos a cenar Señor McCarty-

—un placer señorita Hale —_¿algún día seria la señora McCarty?._

Llegamos al salón y tape con mis ojos a Rose -¿Qué haces? —pregunto tratando de quitar mis manos de su cara.

—es una sorpresa —conteste.

—Em quita tus manos y déjame ver —chillo

—no seas aguafiestas —replique sonriendo, amaba hacerla enojar.

—Emmett McCarty Cullen — grito haciéndome estremecer —déjame ver o juro que… —

Quite mis manos antes de que siguiera protestando y no hubo ni un grito mas.

Hay estaba esperando cualquier reacción y nada.

Estaba por preguntarle, cuando grito haciéndome brincar y caer sobre mi trasero al piso.

—Em, ¿estás bien?- pequeño diablillo, se estaba riendo de mi.

—¿te estás riendo de mi Rosalie- entrecerré mis ojo levantándome.

—para nada…me estoy riendo contigo — lo admito había sido gracioso, termine riéndome con ella. —pero sobre esto- apunto el salón –es hermoso Emmett lo más lindo que han hecho por mí — con sus brazos rodeo mi cuerpo abrazándome, y yo gustoso correspondí a su abrazo.

Entre risas estábamos terminando de cenar, el salón tenía un toque romántico, decorado por un montón de arreglos con rosas, globo con letreros de "feliz cumpleaños", unas velas adornaban la mesa y la música suave que permitía relajarnos y un enorme oso de peluche, que decía "para que no me olvides".

—falta un regalo —saque la cajita y se la tendí abriéndola —es para ti, porque es lo que eres para mí una hermosa mariposa que llegara a volar muy lejos —

—es hermoso Osito- chillo saltando a mis brazos —te quiero Em —sus ojos tenían un brillo muy bonito esta noche.

—ahora, ¿Qué te parece si nos cambiamos y nos vamos a vivir la vida? —propuse.

.

.

.

—siiii, casino ¡haya vamos! —parecíamos niños chiquitos corriendo para llegar a nuestro destino.

Llegamos entusiasmados y empezamos a jugar, Rose era muy buena jugadora a pesar de su corta edad, ella es fantástica.

Bebimos y empezamos a recorrer varios juego más, —¿te estás divirtiendo? —pregunte riendo al verla sonreír tan tranquilamente.

—sabes que si — chillo, colgándose de mi brazo — vamos a fuera Em, quiero recorrer las calles —

Asentí dándole lo que pedía, íbamos algo alegres por aquellos tragos cuando Rose, se detuvo —¿podemos entrar? —pregunto esperanzada.

POV ROSALIE

Cuando me dijo que sí, me sentí tan feliz el hacia todo por complacerme, Em era un gran hombre y yo tenía la suerte de tenerle a mi lado.

_Hasta que encuentre a la indicada-_ solo pensarlo me hizo sentir celos.

Entramos a la capilla y por un momento me imagine a Em en el altar y yo a su lado.

Un deseo desesperado nació en mí ser, en ese mismo instante, quería que fuera verdad no solo imaginación.

¿El por qué?, no lo sabía.

Pero lo deseaba más que a nada.

—Rosalie —me giro de frente, sus ojos grises eran preciosos —sé que es una locura…pero ¡hey nena creo que quiero casarme contigo¡-

—que…dices —una cosa era pensarlo, desearlo y parecía estarse haciendo realidad.

—eso que oíste nena, —Em se acerco mas a mí, tomándome de la cintura — es la mirada en tus ojos o la forma en la que bailas… — su aliento me golpeo suavemente — ¿a quién le importa cariño?...quiero casarme contigo —susurro pegando sus labios a los míos, solo un roce que me dejo, con ganas de mas.

_Vive una noche Rosalie, me dije, disfruta una noche, solo una noche que sea mágica._

—si…si…si… Em — me avente a sus brazos, quienes me rodearon cálidamente.

.

.

.

Como terminamos en la cama no lo sé, recuerdo que un beso llevo a otro beso y después, estábamos desnudos, llevábamos unas argollas de matrimonio y a un lado de la mesa estaba el acta de matrimonio.

Solos nosotros y Elvis casándonos ¡el sueño de toda mujer!

—eres tan hermosa —susurro acariciando mi cuerpo —tan hermosa que me duele —sus labios eran hábiles, trazaban un camino por mi cuello dejándome ardiente ante su paso.

Jamás pensé que estaría en esta situación, mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, era como si le perteneciera.

Sabía que él era mi mejor amigo, y lo que estábamos haciendo iba a traer grandes consecuencias, pero el alcohol en mi sistema me impedía pensar completamente.

Mi alma me gritaba que me amara y es lo que yo quería. Que me amara y borrara todos los malos recuerdos.

Se posiciono entre mis piernas, haciéndome estremecer al sentir su miembro -¿estás segura?- me pregunto acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

—hazme tuya Em — le rogué —hazme tu mujer —

Sus ojos brillaron como jamás los había visto, me beso dulcemente y entro en mí.

Gemí y clave mis uñas en el, al sentir un dolor abriéndose paso en mi ser.

—Rose — jadeo —nena…mierda…nena, mírame —me suplico angustiado.

Abrí mis ojos, tratando de tranquilizarme —te hice daño —

Ambos fuimos consientes de las cosas, era imposible no darse cuenta.

Yo amanecí en la cama con un hombre hace años, desnuda sin ropa, con moretones y marcas en mi cuerpo, pero por dios ¿podría haber no pasado nada?, Em acaba de romper la barrera, ¡oh dios! Habría sufrido tanto tiempo sin poder recordar.

—Rose —la voz de Em, me trajo a la realidad —eras virgen cariño —asentí y las lagrimas empezaron a caer.

— lo era, no …no me paso nada —solloce —no abusaron de mi Em —abrase su cuerpo, agradeciendo la oportunidad que me brindaban.

—necesito salirme nena- susurro- no quiero lastimarte-

—no por favor, necesito sentirte —su mirada no mostraba seguridad —por favor estoy bien- el contemplo mi cara y después una pequeña sonrisa apareció adornada por dos hoyuelos.

—sí, te lastimo me dices —asentí —te quiero- —susurro.

Mientras que el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos empezaba a surcar una hermosa melodía que escribían nuestros gemidos, mis suspiros y nuestros nombres estaban mezclados en tan hermosa composición de amor.

.

.

.

Me desperté desorientada y las imágenes llegaron a mí como una película.

Era virgen y me había entregado a Emmett.

¡Nos habíamos casado!

¡Oh dios, como pude ser tan idiota para arruinar una amistad!

Tuve miedo, miedo a perderlo…no lo soportaría, el era mi mejor amigo.

Estaba durmiendo a mi lado se veía tan pacifico, tan hermoso.

¡No! Esto está mal, maldito alcohol nubla la cordura.

Cogí mi ropa y me fui directo al baño, cuando salí la decisión estaba tomada.

.

.

.

Llevaba cuatro días encerrada, tenía más de ciento cincuenta llamadas perdidas de de Em, más de ochenta mensajes, había venido a casa pero como la cobarde me había negado a salir.

—Rose cariño- mama toco la puerta —te trajeron una carta, es importante nena deberías de verla —sin embargo no conteste —es de Emmett, la dejare por debajo de tu puerta —

Mis padres eran una bendición, ambos sabían lo que había pasado en las Vegas, sabían que Em y yo estábamos casados y era legal.

Habían pegado el grito en el cielo, pero como los mejores, había decidió no interponerse y dejar que yo arreglara las cosas.

Suspire resignada, cogí el sobre amarillo y lo abrí, jadee cuando vi el acta de divorcio voluntario.

Tenía el nombre y la firma de Emmett.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo.

Saque la carta que venía adentro.

_Rose:_

_Sera la última vez que te molesto, siento que te tomaras las cosas de esa forma, jamás pensé que te desagradaría saber que terminaste casada conmigo._

_En mi opinión fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque tu marcaste mi vida hace años atrás, tú te metiste en mi mente y te adueñaste de mi, ¿Por qué digo esto?_

_Muy simple, porque te amo._

_Admito que la manera de decírtelo por esta carta no era la adecuada, pero debido a que tú me quieres lejos de ti, debo comprender y respetarte, aun cuando me duela._

_Gracias por regalarme aquella magnifica noche juntos, la recordare como mi más preciado tesoro._

_Te deseo lo mejor Rosalie Hale, se feliz!_

_Atte. Emmett, tu Oso._

—No —grite, levantándome de golpe —no Emmett no puedes irte —Llore más fuerte.

_Basta de mierdas, y ve por él, me dije levantándome rápidamente. _

_._

_._

_._

Toque la puerta de la casa de Emmett y pensé que él me abriría pero no fue su mama.

— Necesito hablar con Emmett —murmure apenada.

Ella sonrió compasivamente—El te ama Rose, te voy a decir algo—me dijo cariñosamente —Emmett ha ahorrado desde los catorce años, siempre dijo que se compraría un Jeep cuando tuviera suficiente dinero, el apare de la comida su segundo amor era cumplir el sueño de su carro–

No entendía lo que trataba de decirme, — lo que quiero decir es…Ahora tu misma puedes saber quién es su número uno —me hizo levantar mi mirada —Y esa eres tú, dejo un sueño de tantos años y sacrificios por estar contigo–

-yo…le quiero- susurre.

– Te entrego su corazón, sin importar si lo aceptarías o no. – yo asentí, sin poder hablar, eran tantas las emociones. – Ahora la pregunta es ¿también es tu numero uno?, si lo es tal vez lo alcances en el aeropuerto –

Ella me sonrió, no me guzgo por herir a su hijo, solo me brindo su confianza.

Y todo se hizo claro.

Abrí mis ojos.

Y lo vi.

A ese hombre con corazón de niño.

A mi mejor amigo.

A mi hombre.

Mio…mio…mio.

Mire la alianza que yacía en mi dedo.

Y sonreí.

Yo lo amo y él me ama, y solo necesito eso para vivir.

Le sonreí y salí corriendo me subí al auto de mi hermano, - al aeropuerto Jazz- mi hermano sonrió comprendiendo mi entusiasmó.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que nos acercábamos mas, tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo.

Cuando aparcamos me desabroche el cinturón y corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a las puertas de embarque, buscaba el vuelo con destino a los ángeles.

Mi corazón brinco cuando lo vi, de pie alto y pelo negro, tan guapo como siempre. Pero la felicidad se borro cuando vi a una chica a su lado tratando de acorralarlo mientras que la cara de Em, lucia desesperada.

Y la reconocí, La rubia de segunda mano.

La misma rabia me inundo y camine con paso seguro, - tu de nuevo- hable fuerte la rabia empezaba inundarme.

Ella se dio vuelta y juro que vi miedo en sus ojos por unos segundos—a eres tú… —me ignoro –como te decía lindo podríamos irnos y perdernos por ahí- y sus malditas manos iban hacia mi Em, pero la detuve.

—te lo advertí- rugí – ves esto le mostré mi anillo, es mi marido querida —le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su desilusión – y ves esto- apunte hacia mi vientre —aquí yace nuestro hijo, así que- la apunte con el dedo —te vuelvo a ver y juro por mi familia que rogaras clemencia y será demasiado tarde —ella realmente vio a la perra de Rosalie Hale, porque asintió y desapareció tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron moverse.

—que..Hijo… ¿estás embarazada?- la voz de Em se escuchaba nerviosa y confundida.

—lo siento Osito…yo debo pedirte perdón por no haber luchado por ti —nuestros ojos estaban conectados —te amo Em, desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo y quiero ser tu esposa para siempre —el sonrió y me levanto en el aire para abrazarme fuertemente.

—te amo nena, claro que te perdono- me bajo y esos hermosos ojos grises me miraban con tanto amor, que se me aguaron los ojos —¿estás segura de querer siendo mi esposa?- pregunto seriamente.

—tan segura como que me llamo Rosalie McCarty —el sonrió y unió sus labios a los míos posesivamente, y el aire hizo acto de presencia y nos separamos.

—mm nena ¿estás embarazada? — sus ojitos parecieron brillar más aun.

—no Em —mis mejillas se sonrojaron —dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, lamento si te incomodo-

—no me incomodo, de hecho me emociono — mi lindo Osito, tan amoroso él.

—pronto Em —le susurre abrazándolo —pronto —

—mientras tanto señora McCarty, quisiera perfeccionar la técnica- su vos ronca me hizo gemir, y a mi parte humedecerse.

—eso suena convincente, mi hombre- use mi voz seductora, —¿Qué esperas? —y si causo el efecto deseado.

Me cargo al estilo novia —compermiso…compermiso, tengo cosas que cumplir —grito abriéndose paso entre la gente.

La cual nos miraba riendo, y otras confundidas sin duda alguna.

Y si este era mi hombre, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi alma gemela, mi complemento.

Lo que en una hermosa noche como un tonto juego empezó, en una bonita historia de amor acabo.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio?**

Primera vez que escribo un fic con Rose y Em =)

Dejenme saber su opinión!

Un Review´s y haganme feliz!

**Karina Castillo**


End file.
